


Connection

by kronprinz



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronprinz/pseuds/kronprinz
Relationships: Asher Kendrell/Grant Kendrell
Kudos: 2





	Connection

Asher was about to abandon his quest to write down the history of Cloudbank when one day his terminal lit up with a message. Apparently, a friend was able to arrange a meeting with an actual administrator.

It was late, the city glowed with yellows and blues, when Asher made it to the administrator’s abode. The door opened and he could see a sturdy older man, his hair going grey.

“I’m here for the interview.”

“About the city? Please, come in.”

Asher complied and, when the administrator turned, their eyes met and they both smiled. He found the right person.


End file.
